


Don't Fly

by ForgottenChesire



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Jumpy Perspective, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't want him to fly away. When people fly away they never come back. Simon can't leave, please don't leave Simon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fly

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble that is basically me testing the waters for this fandom. River is an interesting character and I hope I did her justice. Tell me what you think?

She holds his head in her hands, crying softly. Red is dripping, dripping, dripping. He's going to fly away and leave her. Fly where Serenity can't go. Leave them all behind. He smiles, _pain, pain, pain,_ make it go away.

"Not going anywhere mei mei."

_Lies_. He's lying to her to make her smile. To make her let go. She won't, she won't. Not now. Can't. Won't. No flying. No! Clip wings if she has to. Chest rumbles, attempt at laughter. Pain flares. Just have to wait for Daddy and Mama. Just have to wait. They will come. They will.

"I love you _mei mei_."

Love, what is love? _Soft hands and strong arms after a nightmare. Quiet time with dinosaurs. Gun oil and cinnamon. Little albatross._ Is that love?

"Can't leave like Flying Leaf. You can't!"

It's the wrong thing to say. His eyes water and it stabs at her chest. He's so close to leaving her and everyone is so far away. Soon her arbor will be gone. _Gone. Gone. Gone_. Just like Flying Leaf, just like Hair. Who will sing while she dances? Who will help Mama with the baby that is coming?

"I'll clip your wings. Can't fly then."

Confusion, drifting mind. Not good. Keep pressure on the wound. Stop the red. Little Kaylee will be sad. Big Jayne needs Simple Simon to keep him tethered just like her.

"Sing to me River?"

It's their code for when things go wrong. For when they're scared and don't want anyone to know.

"They will come."

"Until then, sing to me?"

Papa will come. They are crew. Has to notice his albatross and doctor are missing. Has too. No more flying solo for Simon.

"Simon says stay awake. Promise me."

"Promise."


End file.
